cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Survival Of The Best
Survival of the Best is NGW's October click-per-view. There have been 2 of these events and both had tournament style matches with the World Heavyweight Championship as its prize. =Dates & Venues= =Survival of the Best 2004= New Gen Wrestling's first ever mega event aired on October 30 from the KeyArena. It featured 9 matches including a 4-way match to crown NGW's first Women's Champion and a tournament to crown the first NGW Champion. This event lasted approx. 3 hours, 18 minutes. Results :--''NGW Championship Tournament First Round''-- :*'Eddie Murphy def. Carl Brutananadilewski via Pinfall' :*'Duke Nukem def. Jet Li via Pinfall' :*'James Bond def. Tommy Vercetti via Pinfall' :*'Lara Croft def. Tanner via Pinfall' :---- :*'Ami Mizuno def. Usagi Tsukino, Makoto Kino & Kuroki Mio in a Fatal 4-Way match to be the first Women's Champion' ::*Ami pinned Usagi after the Thunder Twister ::*Ami attacked Usagi after the match ::*This was Kuroki Mio's only NGW CPV appearance :---- :--''NGW Championship Tournament Semi-Finals''-- :*'Duke Nukem def. Eddie Murphy via Pinfall' :*'James Bond def. Lara Croft via Pinfall' :---- :*'John Cena def. Eminem via Pinfall' ::*John Cena was the Mystery Opponent for Eminem ::*John Cena is the first "real" wrestler to appear in NGW. :--''NGW Championship Finals''-- :*'James Bond def. Duke Nukem in a Hell in a Cell via Pinfall to be the first NGW Champion' ::*The NGW Championship was used until after New Year's Bash 2005, when it was renamed World Heavyweight Championship. Tournament Bracket Interesting Facts :*This is the first ever CPV in NGW's first month of the first season. :Official Theme Song: :"Get Up" :by Breaking Point :from the album Coming of Age =Survival of the Best 2006= The second event took place two years later on October 28 from the Wells Fargo Arena. The 10-match card includes the second-ever tournament, which started 3 weeks before this event, where the Semis and the Finals took place to declare a new World Champion. The event lasted approx. 3 Hours, 20 Minutes. Results :*'The Prince of Persia def. Eddie Murphy, Terry Tate & Seifer Almasy in a Second Chance 4-Way to become #1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*Prince pinned Seifer after the Persian Hammer. ::*All four men lost their First Round matches during the tournament :*'Paine def. Spripperella & Foxxy Love via KO in a Fatal Pink Slip Light's Out Match' ::*'Paine' knocked out Stripperella with a Clothesline ::*This is Stripperella's final match in NGW :---- --''World Heavyweight Championship Tournament Semi-Finals #1''-- :*'James Bond def. Tommy Vercetti via Submission' ::*'Toni Cipriani' attacked Tommy while James was laid out :---- :*'Tina Armstrong def. Paris Hilton via Submission' ::*This is Tina's NGW debut, thanks to the voting from CAWUnderground.com :---- --''World Heavyweight Championship Tournament Semi-Finals #2''-- :*'Duke Nukem def. Squall Leonheart via Pinfall' :---- :*'Claude Houser def. Sean Johnson, Carl Johnson & Tanner via KO in a Fatal Pink Slip Light's Out Match' ::*'Claude' knocked out Sean with the Liberty City Slam ::*This is Sean's final match in NGW ::*'"CJ"' & "Sweet" double-teamed on Claude after the match :*'Lindsay Lohan def. Aerith Gainsborugh & Christina Aguilera in a Triple Threat match to win the Internet Vixen's Championship' ::*'Britney Spears' interfered, sending Christina through the table--from the top turnbuckle to ringside--making her unable to finish the match ::*'Aerith' was about to win the title before Lindsay's sister, Ali Lohan, distracted her and helped Lindsay win :*'The Gullwings (Yuna & Rikku) def. Minako Aino & Rei Hino to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*'Yuna' pinned Minako after 2 Shatterspheres :*'Britney Spears def. Ami Mizuno, Usagi Tsukino & Jessica Simpson in a Fatal 4-Way match to win the Women's Championship' ::*Britney pinned Jessica. ::*'Britney Spears' replaced Makoto Kino due to the attack from The O.A. :*This is the first time Ami Mizuno and Usagi Tsukino' teamed up in over 3 years (the last time they teamed up was on October 9, 2004--the very first episode of WarZone). :*This CPV ended Ami Mizuno's run as Women's Champion. Ami currently holds the NGW record as the Longest Reigning Women's Champion & Longest Champion Reign in NGW with 22 months. :---- --''World Heavyweight Championship Tournament Finals''-- :*'Duke Nukem def. James Bond in a TLC Match to win the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*'Prince of Persia' knocked James off the ladder to become the new member of The O.A. Tournament Bracket :*The Tommy Vercetti/Terry Tate match ended up in a Double DQ on 10/4/06, thanks to Toni Cipriani. The rematch was held one week later in a Steel Cage Match. Interesting Facts :*The World Heavyweight Championship was Vacated at Vixen's Vengeance 2006 before this event--announced by Commissioner Theo Clardy, who won it off of Duke Nukem, one month ago. :*This is the second tournament in-a-row in which both James Bond and Duke Nukem ended up in the finals. :*Official Theme Song: ::"...To Be Loved" ::by Papa Roach ::from the album "The Paramour Sessions"